bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tamaki Amajiki
|romaji= Amajiki Tamaki |alias= Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 131, Page 18''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 132, Page 8 |birthday= March 4 |age= 17 (First Appearance, Internship Arc) |gender= Male |height= 177 cm (5'9¾") |weight= |hair= Black |eye= |quirk= Manifest |status= Alive |family= |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School The Big 3 |debut= Chapter 122 |image gallery= Yes }} |Amajiki Tamaki}} is a third-year student at U.A. High and is part of The Big 3. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 16-17 Appearance Tamaki has dark, messy hair and pointy ears, and is often seen slouching. He wears the standard school uniform of U.A., but in a slovenly way. His hero costume consists of a dark body armor with shoulder guards and a carrier vest over it. He wears a mask over his eyes, a removable mouth mask, and a cape with a hood. Personality Tamaki has a weak mentality. He gets anxious when speaking to a large audience, and will face away and lean into a wall if he is unable to keep going.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 123, Page 4 He seems to be rather socially awkward, as well as lack much confidence in his own abilities and has low self-esteem. It is said that while his physical abilities are above a professional Heroes level, and that his Quirk is extremely powerful, his mentality holds him back. He seems to also be rather sensitive, even to the point of becoming upset when a thug he is fighting insults him. He also seeks for confirmation when he had done a task, such as incapacitating a thug, indicating that he cannot recognize his own achievements. Tamaki also has some sort of victim complex, as he mistook praise from Fatgum as being taunted. However, he is not without his more stern beliefs which he will uphold and vocalize. He highly dislikes the way the the Eight Expendables are perfectly willing to throw their lives away for someone who does not seem to care for them whatsoever, and is able to note the camaraderie between the three members he has fought. He has also shown a great deal of friendship with Mirio himself, understanding the struggles that he has gone through to make his Quirk as effective as it is. He admires Mirio for his persistence, and remembers his courage whenever he himself is in a stressful or dangerous situation. History Tamaki transferred to his new school during the spring, his first day as a third grader. Tamaki could not give a proper self-introduction and after the opening ceremony where they moved into the classrooms and formed groups, Tamaki was not able to insert himself into any group because he lacked the courage. Due to considering himself a boring person, Tamaki was not able to make any friends. Suddenly, Mirio Togata approached him after realizing that Tamaki was trying to say that he likes Heroes;Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 140, Page 1 it was this recognition that began the friendship between Tamaki and Mirio. In middle school during a Quirk Education class, Tamaki tried manifesting something but only managed to manifest a tiny plant on his hand due to his nervousness. Meanwhile, Mirio tried phasing through a wall but only managed to phase his hands through it. Some of Mirio's classmates laughed at Mirio's struggles, but Mirio was not disheartened at all and resolved to pull off his phasing properly next time. While walking home, Tamaki praised Mirio's optimism while lamenting his own lack of self-esteem. Mirio cheered up Tamaki and said that he will shine brightly like the sun and the reason he can give it his all is due to Tamaki being there for him. Although he was nervous, Mirio praised Tamaki's resolve to never give up which inspired him to do the same. Despite Tamaki low opinion of himself, Mirio always thought of Tamaki as a talented person who is cool and super fun and sunny to be around with.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 16-19 After middle school, Tamaki and Mirio entered U.A. High School and they, along with Nejire Hado, eventually worked their way to the top, becoming The Big 3 of U.A. Synopsis Internship Arc Tamaki is first introduced, along with Mirio Togata and Nejire Hado as The Big Three who want to explain Class 1-A about the hero internships. Shota asks them to introduce themselves, starting with Tamaki. Tamaki, however, is overcome with anxiety and struggles to imagine Class 1-A as potatoes. Eventually he gives up trying and turns around. As Mirio challenges the whole Class 1-A, Tamaki warns Mirio to hold back as to not completely frustrate his enemies when they lose. As Class 1-A marvels at Mirio's Quirk, Tamaki thinks to himself how inexperienced they are for not recognizing all the hard work Mirio needed to refine and master his Quirk. Hadou points out to Tamaki that Mirio has gotten very strong, only for Tamaki to reply that he has been strong since he was a child but that he needs to learn to go easy on amatuers. After the battle, Class 1-A is frustrated because they didn't know how to fight his Quirk. Hadou wants to explain how his Quirk works but Tamaki tells her that it's Mirio's time to speak. In the Kansai Region in the Esuha Market, Tamaki Amajiki and Eijiro Kirishima are patrolling the streets with BMI Hero, Fatgum. Fatgum tells Tamaki that they need to fix his terrible mentality of his since he has a lot of talent, which stresses Tamaki. Tamaki thinks that the only reason Fatgum scouted him was because he wanted to torment him, although Eijiro reassures Tamaki that Fatgum was trying to encourage him. Tamaki states that he is not one of those optimistic Heroes like Mirio Togata, to which Eijiro replies that he is not like that either, and there have been many desperate times where he could not do anything and he wants to close the gap so that he can stand amongst his fellow classmates. Suddenly, a fight breaks out. A thug is attacking another group of thugs for doing business on his turf. The group of thugs manage to get away, only for them to land into Fatgum. The thugs start submerging into Fatgum's body. However, one of the thugs manages to escape from Fatgum's body using a Quirk that is similar to Edgeshot's Quirk. The thug starts running away, but is caught by Tamaki's octopus fingers. Tamaki uses his octopus fingers to reel the thug in and slashes the thug through the face with his clam hand, which defeats the thug. In the crowd of civilians, there is a man who takes out a gun, wanting to help his brothers which are the group of thugs. Fatgum takes notice of this and yells at the crowd to get down. The man fires the gun that releases a special bullet which hits Tamaki. The man fires another bullet, but Eijiro protects Tamaki and is hit instead. Fatgum rushes to Eijiro and Tamaki's aid. However, Eijiro activated his Hardening before the bullet hit, which caused the bullet to simply bounce off him, much to the man's shock. Angry, Eijiro yells out that he will capture the man. The man fires the gun that releases a special bullet which hits Tamaki. The man fires another bullet, but Eijiro protects Tamaki and is hit instead. Fatgum rushes to Eijiro and Tamaki's aid. However, Eijiro activated his Hardening before the bullet hit, which caused the bullet to simply bounce off him, much to the man's shock. Angry, Eijiro yells out that he will capture the man. Tamaki manages to stand up with no injuries from the bullet, which shocks the man who fired the bullet. Tamaki attempts to capture the criminal who fired the bullet, but is not able to activate his Quirk. The man begins running away while Eijiro and Fatgum chase after him. Fatgum orders Tamaki to stay and guard the area while Tamaki replies that while he is not injured, he cannot activate his Quirk, which surprises Fatgum. Tamaki, Eijiro, and Fatgum manage to defeat the thugs. Later on Tamaki attends Sir Nighteye's hero meeting about the yakuza member Chisaki. Quirk and Abilities Manifest: Using his body, he can manifest the characteristics of the things he eats. He can make multiple transformations at once. This Quirk is not limited to merely animals or plants but also materialistic objects, like Hojo's crystal, so Tamaki can manifest the characteristics of anything he eats as long as he can consume it. However, this Quirk appears to have its limits as he has to eat the power he wants to use everyday. The proficiency of his abilities depend on how much he eats, an example is his octopus fingers that appear more powerful the more takoyaki he eats. He is also able to combine his manifestations. It also appears that any damage or removal of his manifestations have no permanent damage towards his actual body. Over the course of two and a half years spent at U.A., he trained his Quirk to his absolute limit. The training allowed him for size variation, concurrent manifestations, feature selection, and mixed conflagration.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 2-3 Additionally, he is even able to use his Quirk with objects that are not typically food items, such as crystals. This training paid off in making his Quirk and himself incredibly powerful. * : Tamaki's arms change into a pair of four incredibly large tentacles coated in barnacles, which he uses to thrash in a large area, hitting multiple opponents. Overall Abilities: As a member U.A.'s Big Three, Tamaki is incredibly powerful. According to Fatgum, Tamaki's ability alone can outclass most pro Heroes. His strength is proven when he alone fought and defeated three of the Eight Expendables whose Quirks and teamwork put him at a disadvantage. He has displayed mastery over his Quirk, being able to use its versatile applications to its fullest in tandem with his actions. Tactical Intellect: Tamaki demonstrates incredible tactical judgments during fights. He acted quickly to disarm three villains at once in order to tip the favor to the heroes. When he was overwhelmed by three of the Eight Precept's Expendables, he managed to counter all three of their Quirks and used their advantage against them in order to win. Battles Internship Arc *Tamaki Amajiki vs. Setsuno, Hojo & Tabe: Win Relationships Mirio Togata Tamaki has known Mirio since childhood when they first met in the third grade, saying Mirio and him had been friends ever since, and are on a first name basis with each other, indicating a level of closeness. He was surprised at the sight of Mirio's sadden state after learning of Eri's situation, and Mirio showing visible concern after learning about the injury Tamaki received, asking very swiftly if he was okay. Tamaki admires Mirio. He praised the techniques Mirio achieved from the hardships he went through. He told Kirishima he shines like the sun similarly to Mirio, something Tamaki himself feels a lack of confidence to achieve. Mirio also admires Tamaki to some unknown degree, as seen in a flashback, Mirio commented he was able to give it his all because of his presence. This reciprocating admiration and his own admiration for Mirio's personality is a strong motivation for Tamaki to gather his assurance and courage to fight. Nejire Hado While they are not on a first name basis, the two have known each other during their time at U.A, and thus appear to be somewhat close. Nejire showed no visible sign of worry when discovering Tamaki had been injured in comparison to Mirio, the reason for this is unknown. Fatgum Fatgum scouted Tamaki to work for his office. Fatgum sees a lot of promise in Tamaki but constantly teases and demands Tamaki to make some change to his cruddy mentality. Tamaki does not like Fatgum's teasing, claiming Fatgum only scouted him to torment him in what Tamaki calls 'workplace harassment'. Since Fatgum is shown to be a man who eats a lot, this seems to complement with the requirements of Tamaki's Quirk. Eijiro Kirishima Tamaki is initially somewhat annoyed by Eijiro's optimism, but at the same time compliments him for it, and later compared him to Mirio. Eijiro has a lot of respect for Tamaki, due to him being his senior. Trivia * Tamaki's name contains the kanji for , , and . * According to Horikoshi, Tamaki's anxiety is inspired from his own experience when he attended the Jump Festa in 2017 and had to face an enormous crowd. * Tamaki's favorite things are butterflies. References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Students Category:The Big 3 Category:Transformers Category:Fatgum's Hero Office Category:Characters